UN CORAZON OSCURO PUEDE LLEGAR SER CALIDO
by adeliaduquennezz
Summary: ESTA HISTORIA HABLA CERCA DE BLACKHEART Y DE UNA JOVEN QUE PUEDE VER DEMONIOS, SUS DIFERENCIAS SON MUY GRANDES AL IGUAL QUE SUS RINCORES QUE SE TIENEN ENTRE AMBOS PERO ESO CAMBIARA YA QUE UNA NUEVA AMENAZA ESTA APUNTO DE DESTRUIR AL MUNDO, BLACKHEART, CLARISSA (CLARY) FRAYCHIRD TENDRAN QUE LUCHAR CONTRA ESE PELIGRO Y SALVAR EL MUNDO, AMBOS CHICOS SE HIRAN ENAMORANDO
1. Chapter 1

Blackheart estaba furioso con su padre ya que el lo había castigado brutalmente debido lo que hiso en el pueblo de san venganza , sentado en un rincón su gran habita ccion del palacio de los infiernos pensaba en lo asquerosa y miserable que era su vida como envidiaba y aborrecía a los humanos, sus vidas tan valiosas eran tan aforu nados ya que tenían padres que los amaban y se preocupaban por ellos y sobretodo tenia la dicha de mar y ser cálidos tenían la valiosa oportunidad de ser felices cosa que el jamás lo seria ya que el no debía amar ni mucho menos quería amar por esa elección siempre seria infeliz eternamente, por eso odiaba a los humanos ya que ellos si tenían la de corregir sus errores y caminos y el nunca podía hacerlo, por eso los odiaba, el chico pensaba con amargura y lastima todo lo que quería y ambición naba y jamas obtendría, hiso un grito desgarrados lleno de odio y dolor, se sujeto la cabeza con ambas manos mientras sus ojos se tornaban oscuros como si fuesen unos tuneles siguió pensando hasta llegar en quel momento de su tortura y las palabras que su padre le dijo con odio y asco, "no eres mas que una deshonra black siempre actuando como un estúpido adolecente humano, me repugnas" le dijo con frialdad y asco el rey demonio a su hijo el cual lo miraba con odio y frialdad ya que para el nunca su padre le decía palabras hermosas o lindas no su padre era cruel, frio y perverso, por eso lo odiaba y jamas lo veía y jamas lo vera como un verdadero padre, odio a los humanos, tienen tan suerte de tener padres que los ame incluso tienen a dios que un padre amoroso y bueno, cosa que el mio no es y nunca lo será como los odio malditos humanos, dijo con asco y odio Blackheart mientras las cicatrices de la tortura estaban cerrándose, pero el culpable es ese maldito de jonny blaize como lo odio, mil veces maldito, por su culpa me castigo mi padre, pero eso no se va aquedar asi juro que cuando salga de aquí voy a vengarme de el lo juro voy a destruir todo lo que ama todo... esa será mi venganza... dijo el joven demonio mientras sonreía diabólicamente para después desaparecer del infierno y ir ala tierra en busca de de su escalofriante venganza...


	2. Chapter 2

2) el regreso del principe de los demonios

Blackheart ya había llegado ala tierra, era de noche hacia mucho frio pero a el no era algo que le incomodara y molestara en lo mas mínimo, siguió caminando y ahí vio a un grupo de chicos que tomaban cerveza y decían cosas incoherentes a las personas en especial alas chicas que pasaban, el chico los miro con indiferencia y siguió ca minando como si nada le estorbara, pero uno de los chicos le dijo algo insultante esperando que Blackheart le hiciera caso pero no fue asi el siguió caminado como si no le importara lo que aquel chico escandaloso le dijese, el chico que insulto a Blackheart no se quedo tranquilo y decidio seguirlo para arreglar un asunto con el, le siguió llamado pero el no le respondia es mas era como si ni existiera, ya harto se puso enfrente de el, al verlo el chico lo miro fríamente, mientras que el otro lo miraba con odio, oye estúpido se puede saber por que demonios me ignoras, le decía enojado el chico que le había estado llamando, Blackheart lo miro como si fuese un mueble parlante que habla y habla sin descanso y no se puede mover, como si nada siguió camindo, el chico ya arto decidio ya darle su meresido, lo agarro del hombro para voltiarlo y darle un golpe, Blackheart al sentir la mano sobre su hombro voltio y lo miro con una cara que hiso que el otro muchacho lo soltara, q quien eres le dijo este asustado mientras se hacia asi atrás, Blackheart lo miro con burla y maldad, siempre me hacen la misma pregunta y eso,... dijo sonriendo para después mirarlo con sus ojos como la noche lo cual al muchacho lo hiso que gritara, me molesta mucho humano y ya es hora de acabar contigo y todos tus amigos asquerosos, me enferman en lugar de estar perdiendo el tiempo es estar molestando a toda la gente que pasa por que no hacen algo productivo mocosos, dijo con asco, los amogos al ver eso se fueron hacia Blackheart para atacarlo pero fue inútil ya que el fue mas rápido, el chico hiso una media sonrisa para después poner sus ojos como dos tuneles oscuros y demostrar su verdadero rostro, los gritos desgarradores se hicieron presentes hasta que quedo solo el silencio, el viento estaba lleno de dolor y sangre, Blackheart estaba rodiado de cuerpos descompuestos y llenos de asufre, el chico solo sonrio con maldad, pero no se dio cuenta que unos ojos lo estaban mirando, el chico se percato de ello y voltio hacia la persona que lo había visto todo, Blackheart sonrio de medio lado mientras que la persona desconosida lo miraba con miedo, continuara...


	3. Chapter 3

3) una exorcista:

Blackheart seguia sonriendo para despues caminar hacia donde se encontraba aquella persona que ahora lo miraba con mucho miedo se empezo hacer asi atras para despues empezar a correr, el chico se reia con maldad causando escalofrios y panico ala persona la cual era una chica de cabello oscuro, ojos azules oscuros de tez palida, hiba vestida con un saco negro con cordones que se ajustaban al rededor, toda su ropsa era negra como su saco, la chica seguia corriendo mientras miraba hacia atras para ver si el chico la seguia pero no vio a nadien, alterada voltio hacia enfrente ya que sintio algo al voltiar vio a blackheart que la miraba con divercion y perversidad en la mirada, mientras crusaba los brazos, la chica ahogo un grito, retrosedio hacia atras mientras lo miraba asustada para despues mirarlo molesta, ¡deja de seguirme! le dijo molesta , blackheart hiso una cara de fastidio mientras rodaba los ojos, callate quieres eres fastidiosa, le dijo este con molestia, la chica lo miro sorprendida y ofendida, como me dijistes, mira no me interesa quien seas asi que dejame pasar si, dijo mientras lo hacia un lado pero no pudo ya que el chico no lo podia mover de donde estaba era muy fuerte, la chica lo miro enojada mientras lo intentaba mover con las manos pero fue inutil, pero que... no dijo nada ya que una risa burlona se hiso presente, la chica miro a blackheart con enfado, de que te ries, le dijo esta molesta, el chico solo la miro burlon, de ti, ya que eras tan estupida dijo con burla, la chica lo miro enfadada, ayyy esto me pasa por intrometida, por que ami decia lamentandose la chica, el chico la miro divertido, veo que sabes quien soy o lo que soy, le dijo mirandola con una media sonrisa, la chica lo miro sin entender, nose de que hablas y es mas me voy ya que no tengo que perder mi tiempo con un loco como tu, le dijo la chica mientras se hiba pero una mano la sujeto con fuerza, la chica se sorprendio mucho, oye po que me jalas sueltame, que te pasa, le dijo ella molesta mientras se intentaba soltar del chico quien solo la miraba fijamente, yo se lo que eres pero tu no verdad, no supuestamente que es lo que no se idiota le dijo molesta, el chico la miro friamente, pero despues hiso una sonrisa perversa, despues lo sabras querida, a y por sierto no andes sola en la noche ya que se suelta de todo asi que cuidate mucho no valla hacer que un demonio malvado te valla a comer, le dijo perversamente mientras sonreia burlonamente, la chica lo miro aburrida, hay ya me voy, el que te deverias de cuidar eres tu demonio le dijo ella con burla mientras se hiba, blackherat la miro sorprendido, como lo sabes, si tu me dijistes que no sabias nada es mas leei tu mente y corazon y no me dijieron nada es mas me dijieron que no sabias nada dijo el con seriedad y casi molesto, la chica lo miro tranquila, es por que utilice un hechizo de bloqueo los de tu especie, al oir eso blackheart la miro friamente, no te ofendas, quiero decir que cualquier ser maligno no pude saber lo que soy es muy raro que alguien sepa ala perfeccion lo que soy, le dijo seria, y que eres, le dijo el con sequedad, la chica lo miro seria, no quieres saberlo, le dijo encaminadose, pero la mano del chico la detubo, no, quiero saber lo que eres realmente a un que lo supongo le dijo serio, la chica suspiro cansada, esta bien pero me vas odiar, yo soy una exocista y soy la ahiajda de jonny blaize , le dijo tranquila y un poco preocupada de lo que le pudiera hacer el chico, blackheart al escuchar esas palabras se quedo paralizado por completo, continuara...


	4. Chapter 4

4) clarissa karen irina fraychird smith:

blackheart despues de estar paralizado por completo miro ala chica con frialdad mientras le quitaba la mano de su brazo de ella como si le quemara, la chica lo miro sorprendida pero despues bajo la cabeza como si eso le apenara o angustiara, asi que tu eres una exorcista eso ya lo sabia pero lo que realmente me intriga y me enfurece si te soy sincero es que seas ahijada de jonny blaize eso si que me enfurese, dijo el chico con odio y frialdad lo cual hizo que la chica lo voltiara a ver con alteracion, tu conoces a mi padrino, dijo mirandolo con alteracion y casi aterrada, blackheart la miro friamente, claro que lo conosco, diria que tu padrino y yo tenemos una larga historia que quedo inconclusa, dijo blackheart mientras le sonreia con maldad, la chica solo lo miro seria pero despues se dio media vuelta para despues irse pero de nuevo no pudo ir a ninguna parte ya que algo se lo impedia, voltio aburrida para ver a blackheart quien la miraba seriemente, dime tu nombre exorcista y tambien dime como fue que jonny bleise se hizo tu padrino dijo el chico con tranquilidad pero con un toque enojado y casi desesperado por saber la verdad de todo esto, la chica solo lo miro para despues hacer un suspiro corto y cansino, mi nombre es Clarissa Karen Irina Fraychird Smith, y jonny blaise se hizo mi padrino ya que el y su esposa roxanne eran mejores amigos de mis padres, mi madre se llamaba Karen Smith y mi padre Richard Fraychird ambos eran exorcistas, mi madre conocio a mi padrino gracias a mi madrina quien era su mejor amiga, un dia la fueron a visitar mis padrinos para decirle que se hiban a casar es ahi cuando mi madre conocio ami padrino jonn, mi madrina no sabia que mi madre era una exorcista hata que le dijo a mi padrino algo que el y mi madrina sabian "un gran secreto" fue ahi cuando se enterraon que mi madre era una exorcista, con el tiempo se hicieron grandes amigos, mi padrino apresiaba mucho a mi madre, un dia le presento un gran amigo que al igual que ella sabian ala perfeccion el secreto que mi tio tenia, mi padre y mi madre se enamoraron y despues se casaron un año depues de mis padrinos, mi madre me tubo despues, dijo seria y tranquila la chica, blackheart la miro serio para despues preguntarle algo que quizas lastimaria ala chica, tus padres estan muertos verdad, dijo serio, la chica le sorprendio lo que le dijo pero despues hizo una sonrisa triste, si, ellos murieron cuando yo apenas habia nacido, y para responder tu ultima pregunta dijo en forma tranquila mientras que el chico se quedaba con la palabra en la boca y l amiraba soprendido, tu sabes quien los mato no, dijo seria mientras lo miraba fijamente, quien dijo el chico de forma seria pero temia lo peor, un demonio quien era uno de los hijos de sangre pura del rey de los demonios mefhisto, tu hermano fue el que mato a mis padres el fue, ya que mis padres vienen de un linaje de exorcistas muy poderosa y antigua ellos eran sus enemigos, mis padres intentaron enviarlo de nuevo a donde pertenecia pero el era mucho mas fuerte asi que los mato, era un demonio perverso mas que lo que era su padre y todos los demonios del mundo infernal incluso mas fuerte que su hermano mayorr por eso lo sellaron durante siglos los demonios y los exorcistas para evitar que ese demonio despertara, el fue el asesino de mis padres, tu hermano es un madito al igual que tu, dijo la chica con odio y asco mientras se levantaba para irse esta vez sin que nadien la detuviera pero no sin antes decirle algo al chico quien solo la miraba sorprendido por su actitud, te lo advierto no te me vuelvas a acercar o ya veras de lo que soy capaz de hacerte entendistes, dijo con frialdad para irse, pero blackheart la sujeto de las manos para despues aventarla hacia el frio y sucio suelo de la calle, a mi tu no me das ordenes imunda, ademas no sabes lo que tus adorados padres y padrinos escondian verdad, el gran secreto de tu adorado padrino, dijo blackheart con una sonrisa maliciosa la chica solo lo miro con odio, lo se dijo seria el chico la miro alterado y confundido, saber que, le dijo molesto mientras se incaba donde ella estaba, el secreto de mi padrino, el chico hizo una media sonrisa, no sabes nada exorcista asi que no mientas, a no me crees quieres apostar le dijo bulrona, bien que asi sea, el secreto de mi tio es que el es "el vengador fantasma" y el fue el que te derroto, dijo en forma burlona y seria mientras que el demonio la miraba con odio y desprecio, continuara...


	5. Chapter 5

5) enemistad:

blackheart seguia mirando ala chica con odio y desprecio mientras que clarissa lo veia indiferente y aburrida, me las vas a pagar asquerosa, le dijo el chico con frialdad mientras la miraba con odio, clarissa solo hizo un jesto indiferente mientras se ponia de pie, meda lo mismo lo que hagas o dejes de hacer idiota, le dijo indiferente y aburrida, blackheart la miro friamente para despues hacercarse hacia ella la cual lo miro seria para despues tomarla del cuello y apretarlo con fuerza lo cual hizo que la chica hiciera un quejido estrangulado y doloroso, mas te vale que calles desgrasiada por que no sabes cuanto anelo el poder matarte a ti, tu padrino y tu amiguito y todo lo que aman con mis propias manos... dijo sonriendole amistosamente mientras que en su mirada reflejaba la oscuridad y maldad que llevaba en su interior, la chica quien lo miraba seria y herida cambio su espresion por una asustada, lo cual al demonio le parecio divertido la miro fijamente para depues hacercarsele al oido y susurrale algo que hizo que le chica abriera los ojos con sorpresa y lo mirara con temor pero despues cambio su exresion por una de odio y resentimiento, te juro infeliz si les llegas hacer algo a mi padrino o ami amigo, te hare pagar eso te lo juro, le dijo clarissa con voz ahogada pero furiosa, blackheart hizo una sonrisa de medio lado, tu ami estupida no me vas amenazar entendistes aqui el que se va arrepentir va hacer tu adorado padrino y su familia por lo que me hizo ami y amis amigos... la miro serio para despues sonreir, pero ala que voy a disfrutar matando vas hacer tu mi querida y estupida clary dijo con burla mientras que la chica lo miraba sorprendida y aterrorisada, pero antes de matarte a ti, voy a matar a tu amado padrino, despues de que haga matado a su esposa e hijo, cuando grite con desesperacion y dolor es ahi cuando le rompere el cuello mientras que tu mi querida clary lo vez todo y por ultimo seras la ultima en morir y sufrir lentamente mientras le pides a dios y atus padres que te salven de mi para despues acabar con tu patetica y asquerosa vida , eso te ofreco escoria imunda dijo con odio y burla mientras la soltaba del cuello para despues avientarla al suelo lo cual hizo que la chica se quejara mientras repiraba agitadamente y miraba a blackheart con odio el cual la miro con indiferencia y burla, dile a tu padrino que muy pronto acabare con lo que mas ama, dijo con maldad para empezar a caminar pero se detuvo ya que escucho la risa burlona de clarissa, el joven demonio voltio molesto mientras que su verdadero rostro se mostraba tal como era, miro a la chcia con odio y frialdad la cual lo miro burlona, si quieres matar a su familia estara dificil para ti, dijo burlona, el demonio la iro paralizado, que quieres decir, dijo alterado, su esposa mi madrina roxane esta muerta murio en el parto de su hijo, mi padrino cuida de su hijo desde que nacio pero no vivi a quie esta lejos, el vive solo yo aveces lo visito pero nada mas, dijo seria, blackheart la miro paralizado y casi molesto, se despuso a decirle algo iriente ala chica pero no pudo ya que clary se fue pero no sin antes mirarlo friamente, esperoque mi padrino te destrulla de nuevo pero esta vez para siempre, los seres como tu no pertenecen en este mundo, en muestro mundo dijo con frialdad para despues irse, el joven demonio la vio con asco y furia hasta que la vio perdeserce en la oscuridad, continuara...


End file.
